Persona 3: Reborn
by BorderFan1234
Summary: My continuation of Persona 3, after the main story. Ignoring FES THE ANSWER and all other stuff that came afterwards. MC is female MC from persona 3, some cussing here and there, violence expected but probably not too graphic.


**Author's Note: Hi all, I just finished P3P and had to get this out of my head, not sure if I'll continue it, depends on feedback and how much time I have I guess. Also first part might not make sense unless you're familiar with all of the MC female S. Links.**

**This story is assuming MC was female, named Minako. Also FES: THE ANSWER and other stuff after P3 is ignored.**

**I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think with a review! Thanks.**

It rarely rained on Tatsumi Port Island, but it was fitting that it did on the day of Minako's funeral. First, the grey sky rumbled with distant thunder, breaking the silence that hung over the people inside the temple. Then, the low clouds weeped gently, pitter pattering the temple roof at a slow, steady tempo.

At the end of the service, the guests rose out of their seats and formed a neat line to the open casket. First to see Minako was a young girl; her head was barely high enough to look over the casket and see Minako's peaceful face.

Fresh tears pooled in the girl's eyes as she looked at Minako. Memories of the days they spent playing by the shrine flooded back. Her parent's divorce had hurt less because she'd gained a big sister. But now her sister was gone.

The girl had to wipe her face with her elbow to hide her runny nose and watery eyes.

"I was so happy when you said we were sisters." The girl started crying. "We promised never to forget each other remember?"

The mother behind her gently squeezed the girl's shoulder; there were a lot of guests behind them.

The girl stifled her sobbing. "I'll visit you every year, I won't forget. I miss you sis-"

She dropped a handmade bracelet into the casket. Then the girl let her mother lead her away, since her own eyes were blinded by tears and useless.

An old couple shuffled up to the coffin next. The man stared sadly down at Minako while the woman cried softly into a handkerchief.

"They finally moved the persimmon tree, Minako," said the old man. "You we're like a daughter to us. And now we've lost our son and daughter." The old man stopped, choking on the words.

"The bookshop's doing well, but it's not the same without your visits to look forward to. We'll plant a tree for you Minako, on the hill next to our son's."

The old man opened his right hand, revealing the small yellow flower of a persimmon tree. He let the flower gently drift down onto Minako's chest. Then he guided his grieving wife away.

Next in line was a foreigner with blonde hair. The young man stood in front of the casket and alternated between crying and blubbering in poor Japanese. " 'eez too sad! Minako-sama, I can never repay you for ze help and friendship you gave me."

The young man pulled a splendid kimono out of the bag at his feet. "Zis is the kimono that I won ze fashion competition with. Zis is what you inspired me to make Minako-sama!" The young man held the kimono out at arms length to avoid staining it with his tears.

"You were true tomodachi to Bebe, and I wanted to thank you with zis." Bebe folded the kimono and put it in the casket next to Minako's arm. "Adieu, Minako-sama."

More people followed the foreigner. All of them had Minako to thank for some positive change in their life. And as each one passed they left a memento in the casket, until Minako's body was completely surrounded by the tokens of gratitude from those whose lives she had changed.

The old monk finished his prayers for the dead and approached the coffin too. "Kid, may you have peace in the next life. I don't know if you got the message I left at the bar, but you really helped this old monk find peace in this life. Sigh, I'll be praying for you kid."

The old monk then left too, leaving only Minako's closest friends in the temple. The members of SEES gathered around the coffin and looked at their friend in respectful silence.

Junpei tore the cap off his head and crushed it between his hands. A hand gripped him on the shoulder, and Junpei turned to face Akihiko.

"She wouldn't want us to act like this, Junpei."

Junpei blinked back tears and slowly let go of his baseball cap, letting it fall to the floor. "Damn it, how else can I act right now?"

Junpei fell on his knees and punched the floor. "We're so weak! We couldn't even save a single girl."

Shinjiro grunted with effort as he crouched down; the gunshot wound wasn't fully healed. "Beating yourself up over this isn't going to help, believe me."

"Shinjiro is right," said Mitsuru. She walked up to the coffin and took a red armband out of her purse. It was Minako's S.E.E.S armband, wrinkled, faded and torn from the countless battles it'd been through.

"We miss you Minako," said Mitsuru. She breathed out shakily. "You were a true friend. And though you are now gone, we will never forget your sacrifice. Thank you."

Mitsuru laid the armband atop the other farewell gifts in the coffin. The group stayed awhile to reminisce and honor Minako's memory. The rain stopped around midnight.

* * *

><p>"Isn't she cute Boss?"<p>

The mortician turned from the dead body he was busy with to look at his young assistant, who was staring at the body of a teenage girl on the other trolley in the storage room.

"Get moving you little creep, I'm not paying you to ogle dead bodies." The mortician sighed as he resumed his work; it was getting harder and harder to find normal people willing to work in the crematorium.

"Fine fine, such a shame to burn her up though…" The assistant pushed the trolley towards the double doors that lead to the hallway.

The double doors swung open before the assistant reached it though and the mortician heard the teenager's frightened voice as he turned.

"Wh- who are you?"

Blocking the door was a man in a brown suit with equally brown hair that fell back to his shoulders. The man adjusted his broken glasses and smiled harmlessly.

"That's not something you need to know."

"Look I don't care who you are," barked the mortician. "You're not allowed back here, get out of the crematorium or I'll call the co-."

The mortician was interrupted by a hulking mechanical man walking into the room.

The room fell silent as the mortician and his assistant nervously stared at the intruders.

Mustering up his courage, the mortician asked, "Wh-what do you want?"

The gentleman with the glasses sighed and adjusted his spectacles again. "Well, if you really must know, your life."

Before he could scream, the mortician felt the automaton's large hands wrap around his neck.

SNAP!

The assistant cried out in terror and back towards the corner. "Please-please don't kill me!" he begged, as the mechanical monster nonchalantly walked towards him.

SNAP!

The man in glasses walked up to the trolley with the dead girl and stroked her face. "It's been a while, Minako. You know, I never got the chance to congratulate you on stopping the end of the world. Well, better late than never, right?"

The man in glasses carefully picked Minako up with both arms and headed towards the door. Before he walked out, he glanced over at the robot still standing over the dead assistant.

"Kronos, get rid of the evidence."

"Understood."

The moon was full, and shined through the windows of the building, illuminating the man in glasses as he walked down the dark corridor carrying Minako.

As he walked, the man cradled the dead body like a sleeping baby. He softly spoke to it and weaved a lullaby out of his words. "_That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die._"* He smiled. "Yes, even death may die."

*He is quoting HP Lovecraft, I did not write that beautiful phrase!


End file.
